The broken clones
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Naruto is a genius, He has blood clones instead of kage bushin, he leaves Konoha behind. He is the last holder of the sealing blood line. Yo this is in response to protorb's I wasen't here thing.


Yo I don't own Naruto. I'd like to thank protorb for coming up with the idea for this fanfic. I hope I do ya proud. Peace I'm out.

The broken clones

It was a peaceful day in Konoha well peaceful for a normal ninja village. In the middle of this thriving populous was a tower of great importance called the hokage tower where the most powerful ninja did their work as the leader of the village. And right now as we speak the third hokage was battling the most troublesome enemy known to man. It holds many names the legion of thousands, the number one thing that causes suicide, the number one thing that makes your hair fall out and that's just a small example. For kami sake it has a higher body count than Rambo and that's saying something. The one thing that would make any kage fight an army of ninja by themselves that's right the evil tyrant paperwork. And right now the third Hokage hailed as the god of shinobi was losing the battle. Just as he finished signing one thing two would take its place his hand was cramping, sweat got into his eyes, his mind was on the verge of exploding. He looked around the room for anything that could be used to give him a distraction from the paperwork. He did one thing that he never did on the battle field he prayed for a distraction anything to get him away from this horrid place. And as he prayed he heard a loud commotion outside.

"Hey secretary lady get off me." Shouted a young voice.

"No the Hokage is busy right now so leave" she whispered the last word.

"No way you crazy hag." The young voice appeared to be closer.

"Wait stop." The secretary screamed. Just then the double doors were opened inward and in came a small boy around the age of 7. He had blonde hair that glowed like the sun, he had the clearest blue eyes you would ever see. He was kind of tall for his age around 4'2'' and he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The secretary walked in a few moments later. Bowing she said

"I am sorry Lord Hokage I tried to keep him out but he was too fast." She gave the blonde hair youth a death glare.

"It's okay, he can stay if he likes now if you would leave and shut the doors I can continue with my work." Inwardly he was jumping around thanks to this kid he could stop writing even if only a few moments.

"Yes lord Hokage." She closed the doors but not without giving the youth one last death glare.

"Hey ojiisan." The blonde haired kid said in a small voice unlike the one he used a few seconds before.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said the wizened man scared by time.

Naruto walked up to the chair in front of the desk and sat in it. Calmly putting his hands in his lap and was sitting still. This was the real Naruto that only the Hokage knew about. You see Naruto wasn't the child he showed to the world where he was the dead last, the dobe, the smiling all around simpleton. In fact he was a genius. When he was one and a half years old he was reading academy level books. When he was five the Hokage gave him an I.Q test to see how smart he was and was shocked when the score he got back was 437. Naruto was the smartest person in Konoha. He learned henge and kawarimi to a point where he could do both 

subconsciously and without any smoke and when he transformed it wasn't an illusion it was real. He also learned shushin when he saw a Leaf ANBU do it and that was only once, he also had an extensive library of ninjutsu's in his house sealed away and that's another thing when Naruto was only four he made a sealing scroll. When the Hokage asked who taught him to do it Naruto just said

"When I went to the weapons store I saw a man drawing on a piece of paper and my eyes started to hurt for a second and I closed my eyes. After a minute I opened my eyes and found that I knew what the seals where and what they did."

The Hokage said do you think you can do it again. Naruto said maybe. Quickly the Hokage drew an explosive note. He wasn't called the professor for nothing. He showed Naruto the seal on the paper and watched in amazement as Naruto's eyes turned black with crosses in the middle where the irises should be a few seconds later Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and drew the exact same seal on another piece of paper down to the T. Naruto do you know what this seal does. Naruto said yes it's an explosive seal made to cause massive damage to enemy ranks and/or enemy facilities. Also used to distract enemies and make exits and entrances where there are none. The Hokage was amazed here was probably the last person on this planet that had the sealing bloodline. From what he read it has died out in the first shinobi war. It was able to copy any seals and give the user the knowledge of what it does. Hand seals or inked seals it didn't matter it also had a secondary effect but that was lost to the ages. Of course the Hokage and Naruto kept it secret so to prevent the council from forcing Naruto to be a breeding animal. And a few years later thanks to his bloodline and hard work he became a seals master albeit in secret.

Naruto also created a fighting style to called madness fist. It was called this for three reasons. One would be that you would have to take damage that could be avoided and dish out the same amount if not more damage to the enemy. This would cause many martial arts masters to call it madness because it is not practical and it is crazy to take damage that could be avoided. The second reason is that it is unpredictable in a fight because it doesn't have any set position to start or end in. It all matters on the user of the style. And the third reason is that while you're fighting you copy your opponent and use his own moves against him or her. This not only humiliates your opponent but also adds to the madness style of fighting.

Somehow though Naruto for all his genius and talent cannot do genjutsu. Even the Hokage doesn't know why he has this problem however he can disrupt any form of genjutsu in a half a mile radius. He also has a large chakra reserve since he holds the Kyuubi. Yes Naruto knows about the demon. It's not that hard when you're a genius and everyone calls you a demon and you have a bloodline that tells you what the seal on your stomach is for. And that brings us to why Naruto is visiting the third Hokage.

"Ojiisan I need your help." Naruto looked grim faced.

"What do you need Naruto-kun."

"I need to learn a bushin technique in two days."

"Why" The Hokage said in shock. _What are you going to do Naruto?_ He thought to himself.

"I have thought a lot about this ojiisan. Believe me I have but I have reached a conclusion. I have found that Konoha is not suitable for me so I am leaving."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"You should know ojiisan that I am not wanted here. Now before you speak I know you and some people want me to stay that each of you love me in your own way but I cannot grow here everywhere I go in this village people try to hold me back for instance I am not allowed to go into the library or the local merchants try to poison me or sell me rotten food products at high prices. Let's face it ojiisan I am not wanted nor will be wanted in the future of Konoha. I will always be hated, I will always be betrayed, and I will always feel lonely in this village so I ask you here and now to teach me a bushin technique that will help me in my plight." He moved the chair back and kneeled down with his forehead touching the ground.

The Hokage looked down with pity he knew what the boy said was true as long as he was in Konoha he would never fully developed. So he made a decision.

"Naruto get up and follow me." He turned and walked to the only candle stick in the room and turned it sideways and the wall opened. He looked behind him and saw Naruto was walking right behind him.

"Naruto what you see here must not be told to anybody outside of this hall."

He opened the door and they walked in. Naruto gasped in this room where hundreds upon thousands of scrolls.

"This is all the scrolls we have collected since the beginning of Konoha."

He walked to sections labeled bushins and after a few minutes of looking he found it the scroll that will help both of them.

"Naruto come here." Naruto walked up to him. "Naruto this is the bushin that will benefit you to the utmost extent. In this scroll holds the blood clones. These clones are even then the kage 

bushin. Where Kage bushin can give you information and survive one hit, the blood bushin will give you information, and any physical activities the blood clones do you will reap the benefits, also as long as it gets no life threatening wounds it can heal itself and it will age just like you do all you need is a drop of blood and it can think for itself if you want it to and it can dispel itself whenever it wants or when you order it through a telepathic link that will happen when you make it."

"I'm sensing there's something else ojiisan." Naruto said with a curious look in his face.

"Your right Naruto the thing is that this technique takes a lot of chakra to do which isn't a problem for you but if you decide to teach anybody this technique remember that it will most likely kill them if they're not ready so be careful."

Naruto took the scroll gratefully with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you ojiisan thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"_I probably don't'_." He thought giving Naruto a sad smile. "However Naruto I want you to do something for me I want you to leave a blood clone here so I have something to remember you by."

Naruto whipped his tears away and said "No problem ojiisan. I'll miss you."

"Me too Naruto I'll miss you so much."

A week later Naruto left the village in the cloak of night leaving behind a sealed enforced blood clone with a portion of the Kyuubi power to carry on his miserable life in Konoha. He felt sorry he truly did for his blood clone for the life he left it with but this was a way for his ojiisan to remember him and a way for him to have an informant in Konoha. He left with only one regret, 

and it was not telling Ichiraku Ayame that he loved her personally. "I'll be back I promise and maybe I'll be able to tell you I love you." He said as he continued his journey to ice country to train in solitude. Meanwhile a girl in a Ramen shop was making an Uzumaki special for a customer that managed to worm his way into her heart.

"Hey Ayame-hime what's cooking'." The energetic blonde gave a foxy grin to her.

Blushing lightly she said. "Something special for our number one customer."

"Aw and who would that be Ayame-hime." The youth gave a fake sad frown.

"Stop messing around Naruto and eat." She places the super deluxe bowl in front of him.

Naruto ate with gusto and Ayame just stared at the blonde in amusement with a light smile on her face.

The main chef just smiled and said I can't wait for the wedding and went back to work. (I don't know the chefs name can someone tell me it).

Yep and that's it for now. I think this was the longest chapter I have ever written. O.k. just send me your reviews good or bad doesn't matter. Please tell me what pairings you would like.

**Anko Tayuya  
Kin Fem Kyuubi  
Kurenai Fem Haku  
Hana Inuzuka  
Fem OC  
Konan (blue haired Akatsuki lady)  
Hanabi and Moegi**


End file.
